In the related art, a vacuum press laminate molding device is known as a device which bonds a sheet (an epidermal sheet) to an outer surface of a molding base material (for example, see Patent Document 1).
FIGS. 4A to 4C show a thermoforming device 100 of the related art according to Patent Document 1. As shown in FIGS. 4A to 4C, the thermoforming device 100 according to Patent Document 1 includes upper and lower chambers 101 and 102. The lower chamber 101 accommodates the molding base material and is able to set a sheet 103 in a periphery portion of the upper chamber 102 side. The upper chamber 102 has a hot plate 105 which includes a heater 104 in an upper part thereof. The upper chamber 102 is connected to a vacuum tank 106 and a pressurization tank 107, and is able to evacuate and pressurize the inside of the chamber 102. The lower chamber 101 is connected to the vacuum tank 106 and is able to evacuate the inside of the chamber 101.
In addition, as a molding method using the thermoforming device 100, firstly, as shown in FIG. 4A, a base material 108 and the sheet 103 are set on the lower chamber 101, the upper chamber 102 is lowered, and the upper and lower chambers 101 and 102 are set to an airtight state in an atmospheric state. Next, as shown in FIG. 4B, the inner portions of the upper and lower chambers 101 and 102 are set to a vacuum state, and the sheet 103 is heated by the heater 104 of the upper chamber 102. Moreover, a table 109 in the lower chamber 101 is raised and only the inner portion of the upper chamber 102 is set to an atmospheric pressure state, whereby the sheet 103 is pressed against the base material 108 (a mold) and is molded. At this time, by supplying compressed air into the upper chamber 102, adsorptive force of the sheet 103 relative to the base material 108 (the mold) may be increased. Next, as shown in FIG. 4C, a mold release is performed by making the inner portion of the upper chamber 102 a partial vacuum state, and the thermoforming is performed by taking out the base material 108.